


8-Bit Kisses

by sonicdrift2



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M, Romance and Humor, cause these boys need it, just some cute healing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Donald is very affectionate with his A.I. boyfriend.





	8-Bit Kisses

“Muah! Mornin’, babe.” Donald smooched Uno’s sphere as he walked past, breakfast and some papers in hand.

The AI couldn’t help but turn a little red at the attention. Ducklair had written in his programming so that blushing was involuntary, and thus he could not control it. He was grateful his boyfriend was the only one who could see it. (That, and the fact Donald was the only one who had ever made him blush in the first place.)

“Why do you do that?” Uno asked, his sphere following Donald as he sat down at the table.

“Do what?” He replied, taking a bite of his breakfast.

“Why do you kiss my sphere?” He elaborated, “It can't be like kissing another biological. Isn’t it...weird for you?”

Donald chewed for a few moments, looking thoughtful. He put his food down, and with a serious, determined motion he pulled Uno’s sphere closer.

“Nope! I kiss you because I love you.” He chirped, and planted another soft kiss on the spot above Uno’s cheek. “I kiss you because I want to remind you that I love you, and these are part of you, so I love them too.”

Donald punctuated each word with another small kiss, smooching all of the surface of the sphere he could reach. Before, Uno had only been a tiny bit red in his sphere, but now all the screens in entire room had turned red as well. It bathed Donald in red light and he snickered, covering his mouth as he did.

“Is Due back?”

“Moment ruined. Goodbye, Donald.” Uno pulled his sphere away, facing away with a sniff.

“Nooo! Haha, Uno come back here! I’m sorry!” Donald laughed unapologetically, reaching out for his boyfriend. Uno, who was already well out of reach, inched further away for good measure.

“No you’re not! You mentioned my brother, you’re the one who ruined this. Deal with the consequences.”

“Nooooo!” The small duck wailed, jumping out of his chair. He stood underneath Uno who had floated up almost to the ceiling where Donald had no hope of reaching him without his shield, which Uno controlled his access too. He looked rather pathetic, jumping up in vain trying to reach him.

He was still laughing as he continued to apologize until Uno caved, which only took about a minute.

“I don’t forgive you, but I’ll come back down. Go finish breakfast, a hero can’t skip the most important meal of the day!” Uno said, pushing Donald back to the table gently with a hand. He sat down willingly and ate, a big smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this wow... nearly a year ago at this point? I realized I never posted it here, and their tag is pitifully empty so. Here you go! To all the four other donuno shippers, enjoy!


End file.
